High School Life
by Mitsu Hail
Summary: Maddie is the invisable girl, her brother, the popular one. But will that all change when a misterious boy comes into her life and turns the girl no one knew into the queen of the school over the summer? Does she acctually want to be noticed by everyone or just one... read to find out ... rated M for later chapters :-)
1. Chapter 1

# High School life #  
Living as a high school student isn't that bad, right? There's the friends, the popularity, all the glory... unless you're me. I'm Maddie Williams and I'm not the one who gets those things, my brother is. Heck, I'm lucky just to be called by his name! And I'm a girl! I have no friends, no one remembers my name long enough to have any, they bareley know I'm here. My family doesn't even know I exist unless it benefits them. Anyway I'm pretty used to living as the invisable girl in the middle of the room, that is until that one day...  
I was walking to class, 'only one more hour till summer, I can do this' I steeled myself knowing that gym was the hardest hour of the day. Cringing, from the thought of the strain my body was put threw every time, I closed my eyes and ran into the wall. "Oww..." I whined as I hit the ground, 'now it's going to hurt worse.' "Damn it..." I held my head as I looked up to glare at the offensive wall when I froze. Turns out, hitting a very tall, very strong, male feels like hitting a wall... of bricks. "Oh, I-I'm s-so sorry, I didn't see you there. I was just zoning out please forgive me. I didn't mean to..." I was rambling and I knew it. There wasn't much I could do about it though. The person smiled gentely, thiugh creepily and extended a hand to help me up, "I'm afraid it was my fault, I'm teribly sorry," I blushed and hesitently took his hand, as soon as I took it I was slammed into him again. Intinctively I wrapped my arms around his waist. I blushed even darker when I realised what I did, I tried to pull back but I was trapped in his strong arms,"I-I'm sorry I just... I..." I started stuttering when he wouldn't let go. 'Oh, it's alright. I don't mind hugs." He started chuckling, it was so deep and it vibrated through me. I looked upand blushed again seeing violet eyes twinkling at me. He released me and bent down gracefully, for his hieght that is hard to do, and picked up my books. Handing them to me he asked,"What is your name?" I looked down and avoided eye contact,'Why should I tell him? He wouldn't remember any way.' But I just couldn't help myself as I whispered, "Maddie..." "Hmm?" "My name is Maddie..." I said a little louder. He smiled warmly at me and my heart rate sped up. 'What the heck?' "My name is Ivan, it is nice to meet you, Maddie." He bowed! He acctually Bowed! "N-Nice to m-meet you t-to..." I smiled small with a red streak that has seemed to become permenent on my face. Just then the bell rang and I was snapped out of my lovely trance, "Oh no! The bell! I have to go!" I started off down the hall when his voice sounded behind me," Maddie, meet me after school?" 'OH MY GAWD! Did he just say that?!' Turning back to face him I nodded excitedly and smiled. I beamed all the way down the hall, straight into the locker room. No one could bring me down today, not even gym...  
'Maddie...' this was going to be an interesting summer, if he got to see her that is. Ivan walked slowly to his classroom as he thought of the the girl he met. She was shy and akward, but she had a certain quality that made her seem... cute... and when she smiled. Ivan felt the small smile on his own lips as he entered his classroom. Nothing could ruin his day today, not with that ray of sunshine his mind kept coming back to... 


	2. Chapter 2

After school

I was so distracted by thought of after school that I didn't even notice that I wasn't working that hard in gym, even though I was doing everything I wasn't breathing hard or even sweating. I did everything right and wasn't even told to do it. My team even won in basket ball. And I made every shot! Everyone was staring at me though and THAT I wasn't used to. We went to shower and everyone was complementing me, the stain was back on my face and so was a stupid grin. Packing my bag I rushed out of the locker room the second the bell rang, 'NOW my heart decideds to go into overdrive as I run down the halls, skidding around corners and dashing out the doors. I froze in place as a thought crossed my mind 'why would he remember me? No one else did. He probably forgot as he walked down the hall away from me' for some reason or another my chest hurt as I thought, 'what makes him any different? Why did it hurt so much at the thought that he forgot about me? I didn't even know him for a day yet, only an hour and it hurt. Why?' I sat down on the bench and waited and waited. I watched the crowd of kids thin out as summer vacation started while I sat there feeling like an idiot andthe stupidest woman in the world. If you could call me a woman, with my short curly hair that stuck up everywhere, my baggy clothes that screamed BOY. My glasses, that I didn't really need' and they hid my eyes. I wasn't the pretty girl that got a guy like him. 'Wait, I never saw him before, I definetly would've remembered someone like him, was he new? Who would come to school on the Last day?'  
As I sat there so imersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice my brother coming toward me with a tall someone in tow. "Hey, dude! This guy wanted to say hi." "Hi, Al..." I sighed after I got over the scare he gave me, "Hey! How'd you know my name?!" 'Yeah it's not like I Live with you or anything' I smiled and said gentely, " I'm your sister, remember?" He had a confused look on his face, "huh? I don't have siblings. You're crazy." 'Ok that was it!' " I'm tired of you saying that! I'm right here can't you see me and reconize me for once?! I've lived with you and dad and papa for 16 years! We have the same birthday! I'm three minutes older than you! But no, everyone notices you for that loud-mouthed, pig-headedness of yours and I'm stuck with no one even remembering my name and you get the spotlight! I'm tired of it! If you can't even remember my name, let alone that I live in the same house, then STOP talking to me! You insolent jerk! Heck, you probaly won't even remember this, so why am I wasting my breath on someone like you?" My eyes flashed angerly at him as he stood there silently, onlookers looked just as shocked by my outburst as he did, but at the moment I couldn't have cared less if I was in my underwear. "Thought so..." I turned and started walking away when I heard a voice laughing in that low voice that was branded into me. I spun around and spotted him behind my stunned brother laughing so hard he was bent over. When he looked up our eyes met and he smiled devishly at me. Staightening out he strode past Alfred, slapping him up-side the head as he past, which successfully knocked him out of his dazed state, and headed for me. Everyone watched as the extreamely tall bay walked with a gracefullness that a runway model would have killed for. As he walked the bright sun had his hair flashing and made his eyes shine even brighter. His smile showed he was amused and in a playful mood. 'Damn! That walk was so sexy! STOP! Don't think about that!' He stopped in front of me and gave me a lopsided grin and a tilt of his head that looked childish, yet cute on him, "N-Nice to see you..." I stuttered blushing, "Oh? You rember me, Da?" Da? That was Russian, right? He was Russian? "T-The question is do YOU remember me?" I said softly, I'll admite it, I was sad, I really wanted him to remember my name, but that was highly unlikely. "How could I forget you? Maddie," My head whipped up with wide eyes, a smile crept over my face and I beamed at him...  
My heart stopped and picked up as this girl smiled at me, she was even cuter when she smiled and with that blush across he face he couldn't help himself. He took hold of her hand and with a sqweak from her he pulled her to him and nearly crushed her to his chest. "I-Ivan!" The smell of his cologne surrounded me as he brought me to him, his arms tightened as they engulfed me into a hug. I tried to move,but he wouldn't let me. His warmth seeped into me and I melted into him hugging him back. His scent was sweet and masculine. It ended way to soon as he jerked back from me and stumbled back. I stared at him in confusion when I saw my brother holding onto Ivan, ready to hit him,"Al! No!" Alfred pulled Ivan's shirt and stared him in the eyes as he growled, "Don't come near my sister again." Now I was furious! I stalked up to my brother and spun him around and slapped him across the face. He stood there stunned, he looked at me in surprise, "Wha?" "You think you can just walk in and out of my life as you please?"  
I was fumming as I backed him up, "I'm your sister and you can't remember my name, no you can but only when it suits you. I'm tired of you and my family. I'm not a toy and you can stop being all big and bad. I'm your twin and I always take the fall for you. No one ever remembers me, only you. I get called by your name, never my own and never for something I'VE done , ONLY YOU! Why can't you make up your mind? Either be in my life or stay the HELL OUT. OF. IT!" Alfred was back against the wall with me in his face and everyone staring wide-eyed.  
I turned on the crowd and my glasses flew off barring them to my cold gaze. My voice dropped deadly low, "Leave. Now." Before I got down talking everyone was running except Alfred and Ivan.  
I sighed as I rubbed my temples, "Al, just... stop forgeting me. Please? I can't handle it anymore." I turned back to him with tears threatening to spill. He flinched, "I-I'm sorry Maddie..." I smiled softly at him as I whipped at my eyes. A hand appeared in front of me with a hankerchif. I gladly took it and whipped away the tears, "Thank you," "Anytime," I looked away them as I walked a few feet and took a few breathes. 'Can I ever get a break?' "Al? I-I'll see you at home, k?"  
He nodded and started walking down the street solemly.  
Ivan stood beside me as I watched him go. I sighed, "I-I'm sorry about that, Ivan, I guess I'll see you next year?" I looked up at him, smiling slightly. He stared at me and shook his head. I frowned and felt my heart sink, "No can do, what about tomarrow?" My stomache fluttered, "Tomarrow?" I sqweaked, he nodded, "Next year is to far away, I'd like to get to know my new friend more." Blushing I nodded as I stared into his eyes, "Shall I walk you home, Maddie?" I couldn't speak as I nodded and walked side by side with my first crush. I talked about about anything and everything that I could think about as we walked. As I talked I kept steeling glances over at him, the whole while he smiled and nodded along.  
I felt like the luckiest girl on the Earth, with the handsomest man in the world. 


End file.
